Memories In The Rain
by BlackCatTrainHeartnet
Summary: It started out as their normal Hollow routine... ...But it ended with another Memory In The Rain.


**Story Name:** Memories In The Rain  
**Story Rating:** K+, just because of the death.  
**Story Warning:** Character death.  
**Mood:** Melancholic  
**Series:** BLEACH  
**Main Characters:** Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki  
**Full Summary:** It had all started out as a normal hollow attack... ...But it ended with another memory in the rain.  
**Song:** I was listening to _Stand In The Rain_ by_ Superchick_  
**Disclaimer:** Genkoshoban BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite, not me. I just like writing about it.

* * *

It had started out as their normal routine. As Rukia's Spirit messenger went off from her pocket, she hurriedly sprinted out of the room, shouting over her shoulder to the confused teacher, "I have to use the rest room! Please excuse me!" Not even lingering to see the teacher's sigh, the raven-haired shinigami's silhouette had vanished.

As Ichigo went to get up the same way and depart, however, the teacher scowled, "Not you, too, Kurosaki! Sit back down."

Narrowing his brown orbs, the orange-haired teen grumbled inaudibly, sitting back down in his assigned seat. Directing his heated glare at whatever might bee seen outside of the classroom windows, Ichigo vaguely noticed his raven haired partner halt at the gates to the entrance of the school, frowning when he saw her spirit separate from her gigai and at seeing the now inhabited gigai mock-salute her and run back towards the direction of his classroom.

Raising his hand abruptly at the sight outside, Ichigo spat out, "May I go now?" Rolling her eyes, Mrs. Oochi nodded and allowed him to leave.

Darting out of the educational room, Ichigo pressed his substitute spirit badge to his chest once he had safely rounded a few corners and was out of sight from any students or staff.

_You better not die on me, midget..._

_

* * *

_

* * *

Turning sharply, I could've swore that I had seen a glimpse of orange in the corner of my sight. I ran further from Karakura High, toward the general direction of the park in which the Hollow has appeared. Quickly pulling out my zanpaku-to in it's unreleased forme, I arrived at the park, ready to anything. At first glance, the Hollow would appear to be some sort of humanoid beast with a pure white mask on its' face; this Hollow was even smaller than most. As soon as it detected me, my violet eyes widened by a fraction as a large tail swung into my field of vision, complete with a strong, smaller jaw at its' tip. The jaw was in odd resemblance to those creatures in the World Of The Living-- _what had Ichigo called it... A bog? _

Focusing on the present matter, I hesitated, trying to calculate how to dodge or block its' attack... It looked like nothing more than a simple swipe of the tail, which means that my katana should do fine for my own defense. Striking back with my still-unreleased blade, my right foot reflexively moved forward along with the blade, making me stand in a defensive position.

Once again distracted by a flash of orange in the far corner or my peripheral vision--_What is that thing, some sort of orange squirrel?_

Rudely bringing me back to reality, the tail snaked right through my blade, effectively sinking its' black-tipped fangs into my hand.

Oddly enough, it didn't hurt as much as I had expected...

* * *

Seeing the midget's first attempt to block Big And Ugly's tail, I used her brief distraction to my advantage, lunging forward and severing said tail with my newly drawn Zangetsu. I had chosen the brief moment that I knew Rukia's sword would have hit the tail to attack, so I didn't really notice if she hit it herself or not... If she did, she'd probably yell at me later, anyway.

Grinning at knowing that I had won _again,_ I swiftly sliced through the Hollow's mask, killing it cleanly.

Bringing myself to the matter that I came out here in order to follow RUKIA, I frowned, forming the lecture in my mind as I turned to the petite death god, walking over to her.

* * *

I can distinctly feel a numbing pain in my arm... or was it my hand...?

The Hollow is gone... Ichigo is in front of me now, frowning....

His mouth opens and closes, saying something which I can't hear....

Everything is so hazy....

* * *

Frowning impossibly further, I glared down at the once-strong Kuchiki. She still hasn't said a word during my entire speech... Not even a single comment or comeback?!

Fighting to make sure that I don't look concerned or anything (Hell, I am so NOT concerned about that brat...), I waved a hand in front of the Chappy-holic's face, "Oi, Rukia?"

* * *

Blinking slowly, Rukia attempted to focus her violet orbs on her injured hand, holding it away from her body as if that would somehow help her.

Following her waving gaze and shaking arm, the scowling male's brows furrowed. Normally, he knew the small girl wouldn't say or do anything about such a small wound, just being able to heal it with her Kido. It wasn't even bleeding. "What about it?"

Rukia's face contorted into a weak grimace, dropping her heavy arm to her side as she faced away from Ichigo, yawning silently. Halfly-lidding her violet eyes, she spoke, her voice sounding laced with sleep, "What about it...? That hollow... It kills it's enemies... by poison...." Disrupting her explanation with another lazy few blinks, she continued explaining, her voice trying to maintain her strong image, "The Hollow's bite wasn't to kill immediately... The poison slowly lulls its' host into a never ending sleep... When the host falls asleep, their brain functions will have already weakened and slowed, and they are..." Breaking off her explanation with a yawn, she continued, less strong than her beginning, "...killed... Slowly yet painlessly...."

Not having seen her partner's expression change from one of confusion to that of anger to one of concern, he breifly managed to splutter out, "Isn't there some sort of antidote or something?!"

Seeming completely calmed and unphased by his sudden outburst, Rukia looked down at her injured hand, murmuring, "All that have had it are dead.... Soul Society is unable to find the cure... without the poison... but there isn't enough time to do that... now...."

Jabbing Zangetsu into the ground with tremendous anger and force, Ichigo scowled further, "I'm not just gonna let you die, damnit! What the hell is there that we can do?!"

Looking up at her angered friend, the petite raven-haired shinigami's eyes softened as she murmured, "It'll be alright, Ichi..." she was cut off as another yawn took it's place, continuing softly, "...Eventually, you'll forget... You can't remember someone who was never there...."

Scowling even further [[Uh.. That shouldn't be possible...]], the boy's hands clenched as he shut his eyes from the reality of what may happen seeping into his mind, he ground out, "Don't talk like you're already dead, damnit!" Jerking his head upward, Ichigo roughly grasped her shoulders, meaning to bring her with him, "We'll get Inoue to heal you--"

Placing a delicate hand over his calloused one, she spoke softly to him, her calmed voice cutting through the air clearly, "Orihime's powers are that to reject a phenomenon... Poison does not count in that area...." Yawning tiredly, Rukia loosely hugged her partner, her voice barely audible as her fight against the poison was being held against her favour, "I'm glad... That I may leave my heart with you..." Ignoring Ichigo's trembling fists as he crushed her against him, as if she were his last strand of life, as she continued slowly, "...Promise me that you... Will never die alone... Ichi...go..."

Crushing her weak body to himself, Ichigo vaguely noted that it was raining.

_Kuchiki Rukia was asleep...  
...But...  
...She would never wake up._

.

.

.

.

.

_He never did forget about her, either._

**OWARI**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Heh. Uh... Don't murder me. If you ask nicely enough and say nice things or something I'll do an alternate ending, since I'm debating it.  
I might start writing my other story, THE WHITE CAT, once more. All thanks to the newest reviewer who gave me the best reviews ever.  
I also plan to continue on FADING AWAY, so please don't think I died. I'm just dealing with writing killjoys. Mainly, High School.**

**But yeah, sorry for the random sadness. I don't think it was a tearjerker though. I'm not good with that, so it's just kinda sad-like.  
**


End file.
